


Julestrømpa

by mazarin01



Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Ausvika, Christmas, Evak AU, Fluff, Julegave, Julestrømpe, Kjøpmann!Isak, M/M, jul
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak trenger hjelp til å lage Evens julestrømpe. Hvem tar man kontakt med da? Guruen sin så klart. Isak og Eskild skyper.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim & Isak Valtersen, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Kjærlighet på Sørlandet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479272
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	Julestrømpa

Leiligheten er helt stille. Det eneste Isak hører er lyden av Flemmings poter når han tasser over stuegulvet og legger seg som en ball på teppet under stuebordet. 

Even er i Kristiansand med Sigrid for å ordne noen ting til julaften. Isak fikk tilbudet om være med, men han takket nei, sa han hadde lovet Eskild å skype. Egentlig er det omvendt, det er Isak som har spurt Eskild om de kan prate sammen for han trenger litt hjelp. 

Isak setter seg til rette i senga med en haug med puter i ryggen og laptopen på fanget. På nattbordet står en flaske med Rudolf og Nissens julebrus og en skål med twist som han fikk av en leverandør i julegave. 

Eskild dukker opp på skjermen. Han har på seg en rød genser med glinsende paljetter og blå metallic neglelakk, men det er hverken det eller det nyfargede platinablonde håret som først fanger oppmerksomheten hans – det er det brede smilet hans. 

“Hei, Eskild.”

“Baby gay! Så herlig å se deg igjen.”

“Takk. Fint å se deg igjen også. Du ser helt smashing ut.” Isak strekker hånda mot skåla og finner en twist.

“Gjør jeg?” Eskilds kinn rødner.

“Mm.” Isak svelger den franske nougaten. “Digger den nye looken din.”

“Ååh. Tusen takk! Er veldig fornøyd selv. Føler meg så fresh.”

“Så jeg antar det går bra med deg?” Isak ser spørrende på ham. 

“Det går helt fantastisk.” Eskild smiler fra øre til øre. “Hvordan går det med deg?”

“Det går fint.” 

“Ja? Jeg har tenkt på deg de siste dagene. Jeg vet jo at jula er litt spesiell for deg. Men det går kanskje bedre nå som du har Even hos deg?” Eskild ser spørrende på Isak. 

“Det går mye bedre! Jeg kan med hånda på hjertet si at jeg gleder meg til jula i år.” 

Isak smiler til Eskild og kjenner en sånn god følelse inni seg. Han strekker seg mot nattbordet og heller brus i det tomme glasset før han setter seg tilbake og kikker på Eskild mens han tar en slurk. 

“Nå ble jeg glad. Så julestemningen har kommet til Ausvika?” 

“Ja, den har det.” 

Eskild smiler mot ham. “Juletreet ble forresten kjempefint.”

“Takk. Er veldig fornøyd med det. Even elsker det.” Isak ler mot skjermen. 

“Even koste seg sikkert glugg ihjel med pyntinga?”

“Ja, han gjorde det.”

“Du også eller?”

“Jeg gjorde det. Til slutt.”

“Til slutt?” Eskild spørrende på ham. 

“Ja... eh… det startet ikke så bra…” 

Isak sukker og ser ned i tastaturet. Han skammer seg ikke over angstanfallet – vet at mange har det slik – men det er ikke så lett å prate om for det, for da må han jo snakke om det som utløste det. Og det er jo noe han helst bare vil glemme. 

“Hva skjedde?” Isak kikker opp og ser de bekymrede øynene til Eskild. Eskild tilter på hodet og smiler til ham – inviterer ham til å fortelle. 

“Nei… jeg skulle ned i boden og finne julepynten til jeg tok vare på etter morfar døde….” 

Isak trekker pusten dypt og forteller om det som skjedde i boden. Om de vonde minnene som dukket, om bildet som satte ham helt ut og om Even som kom og hjalp ham. 

“Neimen, Isak da. Så fælt. Nei, nå ble jeg lei meg. Skulle ønske jeg var hos deg og kunne gi deg en klem.”

“Det går fint Eskild. Det er mye bedre nå. Jeg bare… du vet, det er å lenge siden sist gang jeg hadde et sånt angstanfall… jeg hadde liksom glemt hvor fælt det var.” 

“Det er jo i grunn bra da.” 

“Jo...” 

“Men går det bra nå da? Sånn på ekte?” Eskild ser på ham med store øyne. 

“Ja, det gjør det. Jeg har jo Even og han er helt fantastisk. Jeg må bare glemme alt det kjipe og fokusere på det vi har samme, alt vi skal gjøre sammen.”

“Det er sant, baby.”

Eskild strekker seg etter noe og blir et øyeblikk delvis borte fra skjermen, og når han er tilbake har han en klementinbåt mellom tenna. 

“Men… herregud. Du har jo besøk av moren hans. Hvordan går det?”

“Overraskende fint.” Isak retter på puta bak ryggen og strekker seg etter glasset med julebrus, tar en slurk før han setter det fra seg igjen. “Det er litt rart å ha henne her. Hun får meg til å tenke på mamma.” Isak sukker dypt. 

“Ja, det skjønner jeg. Er jo ikke så rart at du tenker på henne da. Det er jo hun som burde være hos deg nå i jula. Men hvordan er moren til Even da?”

“Sigrid er kjempehyggelig. Ligner masse på Even. Hun er litt forsiktig, vil ikke ta mye plass, være til bry. Men på noen områder er hun på, som i sta da hun insisterte på å lage middag til oss.” 

“Så bra da. Godt at svigermor er alright da og ikke sånn svigermonster som moren til Peter var. Herregud, så glad jeg er for at jeg slipper å treffe henne mer..” 

Eskild ler og Isak klarer ikke holde seg han heller, for både Peter og moren var en smule spesielle. 

“Det er jeg og. Du fortjener så mye mer enn han dusten der.”

“Takk.”

Det oppstår en liten stillhet. Isak tar en ny slurk av julebrusen mens Eskild nipper til noe i en kopp. Han klarer ikke helt å se hva det er – kanskje te eller kaffe?

“Men du?

“Ja?”

“Eh… jeg trenger litt hjelp av deg.”

“Hjelp?” Eskild klapper i hendene. “The Guru is all ears.”

“Du må love å ikke le eller noe…”

“Åååh. Nå ble jeg nysgjerrig.”

“Lover du?”

“Så klart, babygay. Lover. Ti kniver i hjertet og alt det der.” Eskild prikker seg selv på brystet med pekefingeren flere ganger.

“Jeg tenkte å fylle en julestrømpe og gi til Even, men jeg vet liksom ikke hva jeg skal legge oppi. Det blir liksom litt kjedelig med bare sjokolade. Har du noen forslag?”

Ansiktet til Eskild sprekker opp i et stort smil og Isak skjønner at julestrømpe ikke er så teit som han fryktet. 

“Å herregud, så fint da. Julestrømpe liksom.” Eskild trekker pusten og blunker til ham. “Du får gjøre sånn som meg. Jeg dro på Kondomeriet og kjøpte masse digg til Antonios julestrømpe.”

“Får Antonio julestrømpe?” Isak ser overrasket på Eskild. 

“Seff.” Eskilds smil fyller hele skjermen.” Han blir jo hos meg i jula.”

“Serr? Blir han? Drar han ikke hjem til Spania?”

“Nei… jeg fortalte deg jo det. Har du glemt det?”

“Eh…”

Isak kjenner den dårlige samvittigheten kommer snikende sammen med varmen i ansiktet. Desember har vært hektisk – det har skjedd så mye og så har ikke hodet vært helt på plass.

“...jeg husker jo det når du sier det… sorry, Eskild… “ 

“Jeg vet du har hatt mye å tenke på så du er tilgitt.”

“Takk!” Isak smiler mot ham. “Men fett at Antonio blir hos deg i jula da.” 

“Ja, det blir helt amazing. Vi drar til mamma på julaften, blir der til førstedag og så drar vi tilbake til Oslo igjen. Da blir det fem dager med bare love on top.”

Eskild ser drømmende ut i lufta og Isak himler leende med øynene. Han er glad han ikke bor sammen med Eskild lenger. Han husker fortsatt den første jula i kollektivet da Eskild hadde fått seg kjæreste og hadde høylytt sex  _ hele  _ romjula. 

“Okei… jeg trenger ikke vite mer.” 

“Men tilbake til julestrømpa di.” Eskild retter blikket mot skjermen igjen. “Kondomeriet er sånn serr helt genialt. Glid får dere alltids brukt for og hva med en penisring eller vibrerende butplug?”

“Eskild…” Isak slipper ut et dypt sukk.

“Hva?” Eskild ser spørrende på ham. “Du er vel ikke flau?”

“Overhodet ikke. Men mora til Even er jo her. Kan jo ikke gi han butplug i julestrømpa da. Tenk om hun ser den? Og spør hva det er? Det blir jo dritflaut.” Isak kjenner han blir helt varm i toppen av bare å  _ tenke _ på det.

“Ja, det hadde kanskje blitt litt teit det ja.” Eskild ler. “Men glid er vel innafor? Om du er heldig så tar hun det for å være en hvilken som helst krem.”

“Jeg vet ikke ass…” Isak retter litt på laptopen så den ikke sklir av låret. “Men hva annet da? Jeg har jo tenkt på favorittsjokoladen hans, M og en julegris.”

“Hva med en gratis massasje? Antonio får det.”

“Blir det  _ noe  _ annet enn sex-ting i den strømpa di eller?” Isak geiper og ler mot skjermen. 

“Åh!” Eskild himler med øynene. “Seff! Det blir masse norsk sjokolade – han elsker det. Men sex-ting er digg da. Han er jo den Guden i senga. Å herregud, du skulle vært her forrige helg, da….”

“Nei!” Isak avbryter Eskild. “Jeg vil ikke vite, Eskild.”

“Det var bare helt mind blowing sex.” 

“Fint Eskild.” Isak gir han en tommel opp. “Men kan vi fokusere litt mindre på sexlivet deres og litt mer på julestrømpa til Even, vær så snill?”

“Jaja… strømpa til Even… la meg tenke.” 

Eskild blir helt stille i noen øyeblikk. Han smalner øynene og snurper leppene sammen, og det ser faktisk ut som han tenker. 

"Hva med å kjøpe julehefte og klementiner? Og flaxlodd? Der gøy å få. Og… hmm… sånne poser med kakao, marshmallows og krem. Sånn på boks. Kremen altså."

"Julehefte! At jeg ikke har tenkt på det!" Isak klasker seg selv i panna. 

"Marshmallows kan dere jo grille nakne på et teppe foran peisen."

"Hva faen? Nakne? Hvorfor det?" 

"Fordi det er romantisk vel."

"Eh… vet ikke hvor romantisk det er å få varme gnister eller søle brennheit marshmallows på kroppen…" Isak ler. 

"Du overlever det. Det er bare å la Even bruke de deilige hendene sine og smøre deg inn med aloe vera hvis uhellet er ute. Da blir det garantert sexytime." 

Eskild hever øyenbrynene lekent og og blunker til ham. Å bli brannskadet frister absolutt ikke, men han kan ikke nekte for at å bli smurt inn med olje av Even er digg og noe han gjerne kan tenke seg. 

"Tror vi har på oss klær jeg, så kan Even bruke hendene sine på soverommet i stedet for. Men kakao med krem er digg. Godt forslag." 

"Krem er jo allsidig. Du trenger jo ikke bare bruke i kakaoen da for å si det sånn." Eskild blunker til ham igjen.

"Hva mener du?"

"Jeg og Antonio brukte den på soverommet forrige helg. Han smurte inn pikken sin og så ga jeg ham en blowjob. Herregud det var så digg – han smakte så godt.” 

Isak orker ikke se på det salige blikket Eskild gir ham og tar seg for øynene. Han rister på hodet og prøver iherdig å stenge ute bildene han får i hodet. Krem i senga er jo bare ekkelt.

"Det er helt utelukket. Krem i senga blir jo bare søl."

"Lager ikke spunken din søl?" Eskild hever øyenbrynene. 

"Eh… joda." Isak kjenner han rødmer. "Men… bare glem det. Krem i senga skjer ikke."

"Gjør det på badet da. Så er det bare å dusje etterpå."

"Eskild! Bare drit i den kremen." Isak ler oppgitt. 

"Du er så kjedelig ass." Eskild himler med øynene og ler. “Livet blir mer gøy om du åpner opp for litt artige ting.”

"Jeg er ikke så kjedelig som du tror." Isak blunker til ham. 

"Åååh? Jasså? Hva har du gjort nå?" 

Eskild drar skjermen nærmere seg og kikker nysgjerrig på ham. Isak blir brått usikker på om han bør si noe. Det er jo en reell fare for at Eskild ikke vil slutte å snakke om det. Sånn aldri liksom. 

"Nei…altså… glem det.”

"Nei, kom igjen da. Fortell!" 

Eskild ser utålmodig på ham. Isak lukker øynene et øyeblikk, tenker han bare får hoppe i det og håpe det ikke blir så ille som han vet det  _ kan  _ bli. 

"Even tegna meg for noen uker siden…"

"Tegna deg?" Eskild ser nesten skuffet ut. "Var det alt du hadde å komme med? Ikke mye spennende, Issy. Det har han jo gjort før."

"Ikke naken…" Isak biter seg i leppa og ser forsiktig mot Eskild.

"Naken?" Eskilds øyne vider seg ut og haka detter ned. 

"Jupp."

"Oh my god! Babygay!” Eskilds stemme fyker i været – blir flere hakk lysere. Han lyser opp og klapper entusiastisk i hendene.” Det hadde jeg  _ aldri  _ trodd!"

"Ikke jeg heller." Isak drar hånda gjennom håret og ler. "Men jeg lovet Even det… i sommer."

"Herregud så gøy! Og hot! Og sexy!” Eskild låser Isaks blikk med øynene. “Jeg må få se det bildet." 

"Herregud, Eskild! Ingen får se det bildet." 

"Hvorfor ikke? Det er jo kunst. Du kan jo henge det opp på soverommet." 

Eskild veiver oppglødd med hendene, slår til laptopen så den velter og alt Isak ser før Eskild får rettet på skjermen igjen er det hvite taket og den gule taklampa hans. 

“Går det bra?” spør han lattermildt. 

“Sorry, jeg ble bare litt revet med. Men jeg må jo få se det bilde da, Issy.”

"Nei! Bare nei.  _ Ingen _ skal se det bildet."

"Okei. Du skal ha for at du lot Even tegne deg naken, men det er skikkelig dårlig stil å ikke vise det frem. Da kunne du like så godt latt være å si noe."

Furteleppa til Eskild popper opp. Han ser skikkelig misfornøyd ut og Isak bare rister på hodet og ler. 

"Du ass."

"Men du?" Et lite smil kryper frem hos Eskild. Han biter seg seg i tommelen og ser på Isak gjennom øyevippene.

"Ja?"

"Tror du Even vil tegne meg?" 

Blikket Isak får gir i grunn ikke rom for misforståelser, men han  _ må _ spørre for å være  _ helt  _ sikker på hva han svarer på. 

“Naken?”

“Ja!”

"Skjer ikke!"

“Joa, please. Det hadde jo vært den perfekte gaven til Antonio. Han har bursdag i februar."

"Nope!" Isak presser leppene sammen og rister på hodet. 

"Hvorfor ikke? Tror du ikke han vil?"

"Jeg nekter!” 

“Nå er du kjedelig igjen, Issy. Bare så du vet det.” 

“Det får bare være. Det er jo bare superkleint om Even skal tegne deg naken. Herregud.” 

“Synes det var en god idé jeg.” 

“Jaja, deg om det.” 

Isak må le av Eskild. Han er seg selv lik og selv om det kan bli litt kleint innimellom, så digger han Eskild av hele sitt hjerte. En mer trofast, snill og ikke minst hjelpsom fyr skal en lete lenge etter. 

“Men takk for fine forslag til julestrømpa. Nå skal jeg ut på butikken og handle.”

“Bare hyggelig, baby.” 

“Vi kan vel snakkes senere i jula? Om du ikke skal være sammen med Antonio hele tida da?”

“Klart vi kan. Vi skypes i romjula, så kan du få hilse på han.”

“Ja! Jeg må jo godkjenne denne hunken din.” 

“Han er bare helt fantastisk.” Eskilds salige blikk treffer hjertet.

“Du fortjener en fantastisk fyr, Eskild. Det er nesten så jeg ber deg følge etter han tilbake til Spania, men bare nesten altså. For jeg trenger at du er her.” 

“Ååh! Issy! Takk.” Et par tårer har samlet seg i Eskilds øyekrok og renner nedover kinnet hans. “Har dere planer på Nyttårsaften eller? Ellers så kunne du og Even komme til Oslo?”

“Det hadde vært gøy, men Jonas og Eva kommer sammen med ungene. De skal sove over. Og første januar er det varetelling i butikken, så jeg kan ikke reise så langt.”

“Ja, okei. Men så fint dere har planer da.”

“Mm. Jeg gleder meg masse. Til nyttårsaften altså. Ikke varetellinga.” Isak ler. 

“Jeg skjønte det da.” Eskild himler med øynene og ler. “Men vi sees på nyåret, sant?”

“Så klart. Jeg skal sjekke kalenderen min, se hvilken lørdag jeg ikke jobber. Så kan jeg og Even komme til Oslo.”

“Ja! Gjør det.” Eskild lyser opp. “God jul da, baby.” 

“God jul til deg og. Hils Antonio og moren din.”

“Takk. Skal det. Og du må hilse Even og svigermor.” 

“Will do. Even hilser helt sikkert tilbake – Sigrid også tenker jeg.” 

Eskild sender ham en haug med slengkyss og Isak gir ham flere i retur før han bøyer seg frem og avslutter samtalen. Han finner umiddelbart frem et blankt notat på mobilen og begynner å skrive ned alle de gode forslagene til Eskild – til og med glid havner på lista. 

Isak reiser seg og går ut i gangen for å kle på seg. Om han skal bli ferdig med julestrømpa før tirsdag må han ut å handle i dag. I morgen er det mandag og da har han jo senvakt. 

Idet han setter seg i bilen sender han en rask melding til Even og forteller han at han bare er ute et ærend, og etter å ha skrudd på tenninga, sender han en melding til – kun et hjerte og en nisse-emoji. 

Han regner egentlig med at Even er for opptatt med julegaveshopping til å se meldingen, men det kommer umiddelbart et svar. Skjermen fylles opp av hjerter og Isak blir sittende og stirre på telefonen i flere minutter. Smilet går fra øre til øre og han ser sikkert utrolig dum ut, men han klarer ikke å la være for han er så himla glad. 

De søndagsåpne butikkene i Tangvall er fyllt opp av folk, men han er effektiv – treffer heldigvis ingen han kjenner som vil prate – så han får gjort unna all handlinga på under en halvtime. 

Det er fortsatt stille i leiligheten når han kommer hjem igjen og for en gangs skyld er han glad for at han er alene så han får gjort klar julestrømpa uten forstyrrelser. For å være helt sikker på at Even ikke kommer hjem og oppdager ham, tar han med seg alt han har kjøpt og går ned på kontoret. 

Han tømmer posene sine på kontorpulten før han fornøyd fyller strømpa med alt han har kjøpt – en stor pose M, kakao, krem og marshmallows, glid, nøtter og en nøtteknekker, Smil, fire flaxlodd, en stor julegris, to klementiner og en flaske øl.

Idet han åpner døra inn til seg selv igjen, møter han Even i gangen. Han gjemmer posen med julestrømpa i raskt bak ryggen. 

“Eh… hei, baby.”

“Hei, pus. Hva holder du på med?”

Isak prøver å holde seg alvorlig, men han gleder seg sånn til at Even skal få strømpa si at det blir umulig og smilet kryper oppover ansiktet. Han lukker øynene og biter seg i leppa før han bøyer seg frem og kysser ham leende på munnen. 

“Jeg må dessverre meddele at akkurat det er hemmeligstemplet.”

Even griper tak i Isak, presser ham inntil seg og gnir nesa si mot hans før han hever øyenbrynene og ser spørrende på ham. 

“Jasså? Hemmeligheter altså?” 

Isak gnir nesa si mot Evens igjen og kysser ham på nytt – et dvelende og ømt kyss. 

“Jah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> En liten førjulsprat mellom Isak og Eskild 💖 Isak må jo så klart overraske Even med julestrømpe og når man ikke helt vet hva man skal putte oppi den er det jo smart å ringe Guruen sin (selv om forslagene kanskje er litt far out there) - synes dere ikke? 
> 
> Denne ideen datt ned i hodet mitt på fredagskvelden og siden jeg hadde litt ledig tid (gavene er ferdig innkjøpt og julekakene er ferdig bakt), så var det bare å sette seg ned. Julefreden har senket seg og tanken på at jeg har fri helt til 2. januar gjorde nok sitt til at ordene bare flommet over. Og vips så har jeg et nytt lite glimt fra Ausvika. 
> 
> Bewa har vært en engel - hun kastet seg rundt og betaleste i dag. Det var årets førjulsgave. Heia for super betaer 💖
> 
> Får jeg vite hvordan Even reagerer på strømpa spør du deg kanskje? Da må du lese morgendagens (og årets definitivt siste (tror jeg) glimt fra Ausvika. 
> 
> Fikk dette deg til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar eller bare et hjerte 💖💖


End file.
